


Trick or Treat or Zombie

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, OTLHalloweenfest18, Trick or Treating, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: The pack take Corey's nieces and nephews out for Halloween, but cut the night short when the walking dead show up.





	Trick or Treat or Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> I had this planned for months. I even had the first part written and stalled out, when I found the OTL Halloween Prompt event. I asked for a prompt and it fit my story start too perfectly not to finish
> 
> Prompt: “Costumes and candy are for babies. You and me? We’re going to raise the dead.”

Corey looked frustrated. He’d been on the phone for the last five minutes, “I know, but-” he was cut off again by the person he was talking to. “-There’s no way for just Mason and me to-” he was cut off again. He gave a defeated sigh, “Yes, ma'am.” He paused. “Yeah, I know. Love you, too, Mom.” He finally said and hung up his phone. 

Liam sent a questioning look at Mason. The dark skinned boy only shrugged. Corey hit his head on the table. “In the year and a half we’ve been together, I don't think I've ever seen you have a phone call from any member of your family,” Mason ventured. 

The chimera sat up. “You’ve also never volunteered me to watch my nieces before,” he didn't sound angry, just scared, overwhelmed.

“It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know my sister's friends were related to you?” Mason asked.

“Wait,” Liam interrupted, “what?”

“You know Lexie’s friends, the twins you make 'Shining’ jokes at?” Liam nodded. “They are Corey's nieces and I didn't know, because he would go invisible everytime they came into the room.” Mason explained. “So when my parents decided Beacon Hills was too dangerous for a group of twelve year old girls to go trick or treating alone, Lexie begged me to take them. I said Corey would do it before we go to Sinema.

“Twins’ mom wanted to meet us before she agreed. I talked to her a bit then drag Corey out and he’s all 'Hi, Cait.” And the twins start yelling 'Uncle Corey!’ over and over again.”

“Yeah,” Corey hit his head on the table again. “Then Cait had to go and brag to Cam and Cindy that I was taking her kids out and she got a night free. Then Cindy told Corrinne and someone told Connor and Charlotte and they all complained to mom and now I have to take a dozen kids trick or treating tonight.”

Liam laughed, “It can't be that bad. Really, how many nieces and nephews do you have?”

“Fifteen.” Corey's face was deadly serious. “Well, it will be sixteen next month when Cindy has the baby, but even my mom said I wasn't taking any kids under three. That leaves twelve, thirteen with Lexie.” He looked at Mason, panic clear in his voice. “We cannot be outnumbered six to one. We need help.” The couple turned to Liam and Nolan, giving their best puppy eyes.

“Sure,” Nolan shrugged. “I didn't have any plans, but I don't have a costume.”

“We can throw something together,” Corey assured, then focused the puppy eyes on Liam. 

“No!” Liam shook his head. “Theo and I are curling up in his creepy warehouse apartment with it’s half constructed walls, a laptop full of zombie movies, and no pants.” 

“You guys can do that after,” Corey pleaded.

“We're still going to Sinema,” Mason added. They both continued to stare at him with their sad puppy eyes.

“No.” Liam looked away, trying to ignore the pressure. “Do you really want Theo, a sociopath watching small children, or me for that matter, remember I'm a walking time bomb?” The couple continued to stare wordlessly. “Stop it,” the werewolf grumbled. He tried to focus on his lunch, but could feel their eyes still on him. “Fine! I'll text Theo.”

Liam: Don't be mad.  
Theo: why?  
Liam: its not my fault! They double teamed me  
Theo: what?  
Liam: I kinda said we would help Corey and Mason tonight  
Theo: You're annoying me Littlewolf.  
Theo: do what?  
Liam: take Corey's nieces and nephews trick or treating  
Theo: No  
Liam: they used the puppy eyes!  
Theo: so? No  
Liam: I already said we would, so we have to.  
Theo: you can. I'll stay home.  
Liam: you have to come  
Theo: why?  
Liam: I'll bite you  
Theo: u do that anyway  
Liam: with fangs ;)  
Theo: …  
Theo: … ok  
Liam: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
Liam: Corey says we need costumes  
Theo: No  
Liam: please  
Liam: Corey says he'll be ur best friend  
Theo: r we 5 now? And he already is  
Liam: please I don't want to be the only one not in costume  
Theo: fine (devil emoji)  
\---

A cloud of steam puffed out the locker room as Theo opened the door. He quickly made his way to his boyfriend through the happy chatter of teenage guys getting ready for the holiday and weekend beyond that. 

Liam stood in his boxers drying his hair. “Looks like I have good timing,” Theo said as he set down a small stack of clothes. “That's most of your costume. I have a couple of finishing touches to add after you get dressed.”

Liam looked at the clothes Theo brought, black slacks, grey button down, dress shoes. It looked like he just raided Liam's dress clothes. He looked at his boyfriend. Theo wore regular black jeans and a tight red t-shirt that showed off every muscle in his chest and arms. “And that's your costume?” He asked speculatively.

“You really think I would gel my hair down like this, if it wasn't?” Theo asked in disgust. He had gelled his hair down so it looked shorter than it was. Liam didn't think it looked bad, but he did like the longer cut he’d been wearing for a while now. It was also to tinted several shades darker. “The color washes out with the gel.”

“Who are you supposed to be?” The beta asked while tucking in his shirt. When Theo didn't answer he looked up. A sparkling cloud engulfed him. “What the fuck, Theo!?” He yelled, voiced filled with surprised anger. Laughter from the rest of the team filled the room.

Theo just smiled his cocky grin and held up a pair of vampire teeth. “Oh!” Corey laughed, “the twins are going to love this.” 

Liam just grumbled, taking the teeth.

\---

Liam slammed the truck door, and sat down growling. “You had to glitter bomb me in the locker room, in front of the whole team!” He glared daggers at smirking chimera.

“They’re calling him Captain Sparkles.” Nolan said from the back seat. 

Liam growled at Nolan, eyes flashing gold. Theo laughed drawing the beta's focus. “I didn't even want to go out tonight. I already downloaded Pet Sematary and Dawn of the Dead but, you volunteered us to help rangle kids. The glitter bomb was my price.” He smiled. 

Liam’s anger flared, “no. Your price was...” his voice trailed off as he looked back at Corey and Nolan in the backseat. Blushing he said, "that thing we agreed on earlier.”

“Oh, I want that too, Littlewolf.” He parked his truck at Corey's house, and turned to the angry werewolf, “So save the growley bit for tonight.” He pulled Liam into a deep kiss. 

“Uugggh,” Corey groaned from the backseat. “Could you at least unlock the doors and let us out you start biting or hitting each other.”

Laughing the boys started for the house. Corey stopped them on the porch. “I have to warn you guys.” Corey said, steadying himself. “We are about to walk into total chaos. I mean it's a madhouse on a good day, and holidays are never good, because everyone's here, all my siblings, even the ones that don't live in the house anymore, their kids, their spouses, probably my grandparents, too. To make things worse the kids are going to be hyperactive little monsters.”

Nolan giggled, “Says one chimera to another and a werewolf.” Corey just opened the door. 

They were assaulted by a wall of noise. Kids were playing, yelling, and fighting. Adults were chasing kids, breaking up fights, and pushing small kids into costumes. The teens took two steps in before three school aged boys dressed as Batman, Superman and Spiderman ran buy chasing an imaginary villain. One of them managed to stomp Nolan's foot. The kid yelled “Sorry!” without slowing down.

A man in his mid thirties, wearing a Beacon Hills Fire Department t-shirt yelled at the boys to watch where they were going. He smiled at the teens. Corey introduced the pack members to him as his brother in law, Mike. 

Mike studied Liam. “Dunbar, huh? I thought you looked familiar,” he said with a sad smile. “I knew your dad. You look just like him.”

Nolan looked at Liam with confusion. The beta answered before he asked, “he means my first dad. He died when I was four.”

Theo snorted. “You really think Liam shares genes with a six foot tall black man?” 

“Well,” Nolan said defensively, “he calls him dad.”

“My dad, David, adopted me when I was little. I just kept my first dad’s name.” Liam shrugged, and turned back to Mike. “You worked with him?” He asked nodding at the t-shirt.

“Yeah. He trained me as a rookie.” He looked like he want to say more, but stayed quiet.

“Dude!” A younger man only a few years older than Theo said. He bore a striking resemblance to Corey, and wore a deputy’s uniform. “Corey, you never said you were friends with the pack.” 

Theo and Liam traded a glance. Corey rolled his eyes at his brother. “How careless of me,” his voice dripped with sarcasm and his eyes glowed. “Come on, Nolan let's find you a costume.” The two disappeared farther into the house.

Theo felt a tug at his jeans. He looked down to see a small girl in a poofy pink dress. She wore a pointy princess hat with pink and silver ribbons trailing down. Blonde curls surrounded her face. “I'm a princess.” She said with a smile.

“I can see that.” Theo said with a fake smile, as he reminded himself to be nice to the kids.

“My name's Lilly, what's yours?”

“Theo.”

“Are you a prince, Theo?”

“No, I'm a werewolf.” He knelt down to save both their necks.

“You don't look like a werewolf.” She touched the sides of his face. “No fur. Princes are pretty. You look like a prince.”

He pointed at Liam. “What about him? Does he look like a prince?”

She looked at the werewolf. “No. Princes don't sparkle. He must be a fairy. Someone should tell him he lost his wings.” Lilly turned back to Theo. “Will you be my prince?”

Theo laughed. “Well, I'm his prince, and he’s my mine.”

“Oh, you're like Uncle Corey. You like boys instead of girls. Grandma say that's okay, because everyone is different and love is love. Nana says you and Uncle Corey are going to hell. Mama said Nana is a bitter old hag that needs to get laid. Does that mean she needs a nap, like no one has ever tucked her in the right way?”

Theo’s eyes twinkled with laughter. “Yep. That's exactly what that means.”

Sometime during that exchange Mason arrived. He was dressed in a grey jumpsuit, and a chunky black plastic backpack. His black and red name tag read “Spangler”. With him was a preteen girl with a shaved head dressed in red, orange and brown battle armor with bronze colored shoulder guards and choker. She carried a wicked looking spear in on hand, her trick or treat bag in the other.

“Lex!” Liam said in surprise. “Great Okoye costume, but did you have to shave the power poof?” He rubbed her smooth scalp.

“Not for the costume, I had to sacrifice my afro in the fight against the white patriarchal system that punishes black woman for their natural looks while perpetuating the idea that western standards of beauty are the only system girls should use to judge our self worth,” she said smiling.

“Hell yeah. Fight the power!” Liam gave her a high five. Then she ran off with two girls one dressed as an angel, the other a cartoonish devil.

Theo spoke just loud enough for Liam to hear, “did you understand anything she said?”

“Just enough to know I don't want to piss her off.” Liam replied. 

Corey and Nolan came back into the room. The chimera was covered in a light dusting of iridescent white power. “What are you supposed to be, other than more sparkly than me?” Liam asked. 

In answer Corey froze looked up in surprise then blinked out of sight. A second later a picture frame on the shelf nearby started floating. Mason stepped forward pointing the particle thrower and shooting a blast of silly string at his boyfriend. He came back to sight “A ghost,” he said smiling and picking off the string.

“That’s why we don't play hide and seek with Uncle Corey,” the princess tried, unsuccessfully to whisper to Theo.

Corey ignored her. “Hey, Connor, we're borrowing your guitar for Nolan's costume.” 

The hunter was still in his jeans from school. A red hoodie with a white stripe down the arms replaced the one he usually wore for lacrosse, and his face was painted like a skull. He had an old, battered acoustic guitar slung across his back. He gave a small wave, “hola.”

A frazzled woman in her fifties came through the living room. She absentmindedly kissed Corey on the forehead, pushed everyone together for a picture, then separated sibling groups, and even took one of Lexie and the twins. She spoke to Mason after taking a picture of just the pack, “Thank you so much for offering to take the kids out, Jason. I had no idea you were the boy Corey has been seeing, but you two are certainly cute together.” She was gone before Mason could even correct his name. 

Even that was more than they got from Corey's dad. He just walked through the room giving each grandkid a hug, each woman a kiss on the cheek and each man, including the pack members he’d never met a pat on the back, then was gone.

Pictures, hugs and trips to the bathroom all done they herded the kids outside. Theo spoke quietly to Corey, “Your dad just called me son and patted me on the back.” 

“He probably didn't even notice there were extra people here,” Corey answered. To the group he asked, “how do we want to attack the neighborhood?”

There were calls from the older kids of “divide and conquer” and “zigzag pattern” 

“Those are dumb ideas,” Lexie said, “splitting up defeats the purpose of having the pack here to begin with, and zigzagging means crossing the street with little kids way too much, someone would get hit.” 

“All right, General, what's your plan?” Liam asked his surrogate little sister.

“We cross the street now, go around the block clockwise, when we get to that corner we cross and do it again. When it's time to head home we cross to this side of the street and hit every house on the way back,” she said confidentiality.

Theo gave her an approving nod and a fist bump, then the horde was off. Most neighbors expressed surprise at the size of the crowd. Two little old ladies insisted that everyone in costume take a piece of candy. 

At one house the door was opened by a younger teen girl, fourteen, maybe, Theo thought. She wore knee length green dress with a black flower pattern, black Converse shoes and her brown hair down past her shoulders. Just as she finished passing out candy to the little kids she looked up and saw Liam and Theo. Her eyes grew wide and red colored her cheeks. “Hi, Edward. Hi, Jacob.” Her eyes focused on Theo. “Unlike the real Bella, I’ve always more team Jacob.”

Theo felt Liam stiffen, heard him growl, even if the girl couldn't. “That's funny,” he said wrapping an arm around Liam's waist, “so has he.” The beta relaxed under the touch. Theo put a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. “I’m more into Edward, myself.” 

The girl’s mouth fell open, and she froze. “Say thank you, kids,” Mason reminded everyone. A chorus of gratitude rang out. She mumbled something and closed the door. A glance back told the teens she was watching them from a window. “You know she's going to go write bad slash fanfiction, now,” he said to Theo.

The chimera laughed, “you don't know that. She could be a talented writer.”

After another house Theo felt a small tug at the side of his pants. He looked down to see Lilly the princess. Her eyes were looking heavy, but she smiled as she pushed messy curls from her face. “Will you carry me, please?” She asked. “My feet are tired.”

Theo smiled back at her. “Sure, princess.” He lifted her and settled her on his shoulders. Corey and Mason shared a look. Liam stared at his boyfriend in confusion. “What? She said please.” Theo glared back as his friends.

Nolan nudged Liam shoulder to shoulder. “Better hope you two have boys, or Theo is going to melt every time they ask for anything.”

“Who says I even want kids?” The harshness in his question was softened by the preschooler in a puffy pink dress wrapped around his head.

“I want kids,” Liam responded, then quickly added, “in like ten years or something.”

Theo and Liam froze in place, heads tilted back, slightly. “What is that smell?” Liam asked first.

“The dead,” Theo answered.

“I know what death smells like,” Corey said. “I woke up in a pile of bodies, once, remember? Even Mason and I would be able to smell it.”

“Not decomp and sh-” Theo looked and the pink shoes and white tight covered legs dangling from his shoulders “-excrement, but old, clinical death, formaldehyde.”

Lilly put her chin on the top of Theo's head before she said, “those grownups are walking funny, and I can see their boy parts.”

“Can you hear their hearts?” Mason asked. When Corey shook his head Mason felt his eyes widen. “Kids stop. Everyone grab hands,” he ordered. “Time to go home.” Theo set Lilly down, making sure the devil twin took her hand.

A few of the school aged kids dressed as Harry Potter and Hermione started to protest. “No!” Corey interrupted, “trick or treating is over. No more houses. We go home, now.” His tone left no room for discussion, and he got them moving toward their house.

“What?” Nolan asked.

“Smell of death, people walking funny with no heartbeats. Even a fail hunter should be able to tell what that means, Nolan” Theo said, extending his claws.

“But zombies aren't real,” Nolan said his voice noticeably higher, “are they?”

“Asks the werewolf hunter…” mocked Liam, his claws out as well. Nolan extended his stun baton. 

“Just like the movies,” Theo told them, “go for the head, and Nolan, try not to let them bite or scratch you.”

A minivan stopped in front of the house near them. “Might want to call it a night,” Liam yelled out. When the mom behind the wheel gave him a look he waved a clawed hand, his eyes bright gold. They did a U turn and left without ever opening the door.

The three moved cautiously forward. They could see the shambling naked corpses under some of the street lights. Aside from the dragging of their feet they made no noise. 

“Um, why are they all naked?” Nolan asked.

“God, Nolan, what is your obsession with supernatural dongs?” Liam sounded annoyed.

Theo rolled his eyes. “Most funeral homes cut the back out of clothes to make dressing the body easier. Their clothes probably fell off. Now can we focus on not getting ripped apart by the undead?” 

Theo kicked the knees out from under the first zombie, as it fell he sank his claws into the dry dusty neck and pulled upwards. The wizened flesh separated easily under his supernatural strength and it's head came away from the shoulders. He saw Liam crushing a zombies head with his knee.

Nolan was having more trouble, his stun baton lodged in the zombie’s eye socket, the guitar in splinters. The zombie's teeth sank into the hunter's arm. The boy screamed pain and terror clear. Theo threw the head in his hands at the dead thing knocking it away. 

The thing staggered back a couple of steps before it burst into flames. “Mason!” Liam yelled. “Holy crap, did you just MacGyver a flamethrower?”

“Uh,” the darker boy stuttered, “um, yeah. Silly string is highly flammable, the accelerant even more so.” He blinked numbly at the burning corpse. “I didn't expect it to burn so easy.”

“Yeah, well these aren't exactly the juicy kind. It's more like lighting up a piece of jerky,” Theo said looking over Nolan's arm.

The hunter was crying, deep shaking sobs. “I don't want to be a zombie.” He looked at Theo. “You have to kill me before I turn. It's not murder. I'm already dead. I have the zombie plague.” He was hyperventilating now.

“Nolan, breathe,” Theo commanded. When the hunter kept babbling the chimera slapped his cheek. “You fucking, over dramatic dumbass. You're not dying. There's no such thing as the damn zombie plague. You just need antibiotics, and probably a tetanus shot. Dead things carry some nasty germs, that's why I said not to get bit.”

“I'm not going to die, and come back and eat brains?” Nolan asked his voice still shaking. Liam shook his head. Theo just rolled his eyes.

“We’ll call the sheriff and get this mess sorted out. If you guys want to find where these things came from,” Mason suggested.

“Corey get the kids home ok?” Liam asked. Mason nodded and took out his phone.

Theo looked around. The smell left a clear trail showing where the zombies had come from. He and Liam followed it a few blocks to Hillside Cemetery. They could hear the people moving and talking, smell their fear and bodily fluids. 

“Steve, come on, help me clean this up. It was all your idea,” said a hysterical boy. There was a second heartbeat near the voice. Both rapid. 

Theo and Liam came up the path to see the speaker. He was maybe thirteen, picking up candles and kicking the chalk line until it smudged, and still yelling at his friend, “You said, costumes and candy were for babies.” 

“So, you decided to raise the dead!?” Liam yelled out. 

The boys jumped. Wide, tear filled eyes turned to the teens. “I didn't think it would work,” the one in need of new underwear said.

“Trick or treating is for babies? You know what else is for babies? Shitting your pants, but you still did that tonight.” Theo shook his head. “The sheriff is on his way, pretty sure necromancy is a felony.”

“Seriously?” Liam asked, as he motioned for the boys to sit down and stop taking apart the scene.

“Depraved Acts with a Corpse,” Theo answered, ignoring the terrified boys, “technically I think it refers to necrophilia, but this probably counts.”

They sat back waiting for the sheriff. “You know, I don't really feel like watching zombie movies,” Liam sighed.

Theo thought, “Me either, but I still want our no pants movie date. We could watch Fear?”

“Oo, young shirtless Mark Wahlberg.” Liam nodded. “I'm game.”


End file.
